dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream One
The first stream of Dungeons & DragonHat took place on Saturday, 18 August 2013, and lasted approximately two hours. *Entire stream on Twitch *First 25 minutes on Twitch *Episode 1 (40 minutes) on YouTube *Episode 2 (40 minutes) on YouTube *Episode 3 (35 minutes) on YouTube Summary Episode One The four Adventurers manage to depart from Farostown in a dilapidated rowboat before the port is closed by the Mannish Imperial Navy, and after many days at sea beach at the foot of a cliff. They explore to the south but find only the end of the beach. Tossur's raven manages to see lights at the top of the cliff far to the north. Episode Two The Adventurers head north for an hour until they reach the other end of the beach, short of being directly below the clifftop village. Tossur sends his raven to fetch help, while Ana and Leokul fail many attempts to climb the cliff. Ignitus scales the cliff by punching new handholds into it. Episode Three Settlers from Dawnlight arrive at the top of the cliff, summoned by Gullespie, and pull the remaining Adventurers up to safety. They are shown a building they can spend the night, but Leokul finds the inside of his armour is coated in a mixture of blood and moss. Events Boat journey The four adventurers—Ignitus Nightbane, Tossur Tornglans, Leokul Loyalar and Anesyaviel Gwavir—have arrived independently at the port of Farostown, a small island near Marshall's Ghost, looking to take a boat to land at the newly colonized island's main port of Lamburg. However, the Mannish Imperial Navy is closing the port to prevent more of its citizens from heading there, so the four of them jump in the only seaworthy vessel they can find, a small, dilapidated rowboat with no oars, and set out to sea. For more days than they can recall, they have sat together on the boat without talking to each other. Tossur has only spoken with Gull, his raven companion who sits on his shoulder, whom he bought from a market only a couple of days beforehand. Ana has cast Speak With Animals every day to talk to Mira about how they both dislike the other occupants of the vessel, as well as Endure Elements on herself to feel less uncomfortable in the hot weather. Ignitus, carrying a two-handed scythe, has been buffing his armour. Leokul has been playing with his knives. Landing The boat strikes an untouched sand beach at the foot of a 50-foot cliff stretching for miles in either direction, its bow coming to a stop a clear two feet above the water's edge and unable to be dislodged. Ignitus fumbles about in the boat looking for anything useful, prompting Ana and Mira to look for whatever he's looking for. Finding nothing but that the boat is clearly no longer seaworthy, Ana asks Ignitus what he was looking for. He answers, adding that he'd noticed Ana talking to Mira in a weird way. Tossur joins in to ask what he finds weird about that. Ignitus says he doesn't know if they were talking about him, with Leokul agreeing that it's rude to have a conversation in a different language, before adding that they should get a move on. Ana says "Fine" in Elven. Tossur says "These two are paranoid," in Elven, to which Leokul replies, also in Elven, "No I'm not." Exploring the beach Ignitus considers their options, deciding only that his weight precludes him climbing the cliff, but Leokul doesn't wait around and turns left, heading south along the beach for 200 metres with the others following. They arrive at a stream trickling down the cliff, noticing that the sun is setting over the cliff and the water is rising at about a metre per hour. Ignitus points out they don't know how high the water will rise and need to find higher ground. Ana sarcastically thanks him for this information. Leokul says he can climb, but not while carrying Ignitus (who he refers to as 'Meathead'). Ana asks if anyone has rope, and it takes Leokul emptying the contents of his bag onto the sand, but they realize they have none. She says she would have instructed Mira to carry one end of the rope to the top of the cliff, but even as she speaks she remembers that she'd already used Speak With Animals that day. Examining the cliff Leokul examines the cliff, realizing that it is not chalk as he'd first assumed, but actually sandstone coated with bird droppings. He also realizes that he has not seen, and cannot hear, any other evidence of birds other than Gull and Mira. Ana hears Tossur talking to his raven in Common, and suggests he instruct it it fly up and report anything he can see in either direction. Tossur says he doesn't want to as he would have to use his bird's full name, and Ana says she doesn't see why that's a problem. Very reluctantly, Tossur says, "Gullespie, fly up the cliff... Well, you heard, go do it!" While Gullespie flies up, Tossur briefly glimpses what appears to be a large bird peering over the top of the cliff at them. Gull returns and tells Tossur that the beach ends shortly after the waterfall, but there are lights at the top of the cliff far to the north. Instead of immediately telling the others, he's trying unsuccessfully to convince Gullespie to fly back up to where he spotted the other bird. The others irritatedly ask what the raven said, but Tossur only says that he thought he saw the large bird, and is unable to give a useful description of quite how big, much to the druid's frustration. Leokul presses Tossur for the raven's observations, and Tossur informs them of the clifftop lights, saying they can send one of the birds up for help, although the others are already less than confident in Gullespie's ability to carry that out. Leokul says he can climb the cliff and throw rope down, but is reminded that they have none. He offers that he might find some, but Tossur has started fashioning wet sand into a tombstone, so they head north. Climbing the cliff After an hour of walking, the beach comes to an end, with the lights clearly visible atop the cliff that ahead of them now descends directly into the sea. Leokul and Ana see no evidence of footholds, but Ana tries to climb the cliff anyway, scaling a small mound of boulders at its foot before slipping harmlessly into the soft sand. She curses and washes her hands, spitting, "You guys try!" Leokul manages to climb to a height of 10 feet, but the others aren't entirely enthusiastic. Tossur instructs Gullespie to fly up to somebody's door in the village above, and shout for all he's worth that there are people on the beach below who need saving. The raven flies over the top of the cliff, after which Tossur is only able to determine through his empathic link that he is experiencing a sensation of joy. Tossur does not believe this to mean much one way or the other. Ignitus goes to assist Leokul's climbing by standing beneath him. Seeing this, Ana and Tossur go to do the same, but Leokul loses his grip and falls onto them, hurting them all. Upset, Ana curses in Elven and insults Leokul's height, who in turns mocks her name and asks that they return to the problem at hand. Ana instead turns to Tossur to ask where his bird is. He explains what he sent Gull to do, leaving her to ask if he instructed him to come back. Tossur is worried when he realizes he forgot to do this, then rationalizes that Gull will fly back when he's hungry. They worry that by then the only food down there will be their corpses. Leokul says he'll try to climb the cliff again, but Ana first casts a Guidance spell on him. They examine the cliff and determine that the easiest place to climb is a concave section just beyond the beach but, after exchanging more insults with Ana over their weight and sanity respectively, Leokul's next attempt fails as the the water prevents him getting a strong hold on the rock, and getting Tossur to give him a leg up on a further attempt results in him somersaulting backwards and getting a mouthful of seawater. After two more failed efforts with all three of the others helping him, Leokul decides to take off his armour—under which he does not wear anything else. The others are aghast at his nudity. Ignitus says he could take his armour off (with clothes underneath) and his strength would help him climb, with Ana and Leokul irritated he took this long to realize that. As Leokul puts his armour back on, he and Ana then ask Tossur where his bird is. Tossur whistles loudly, not knowing if this will attract Gull's attention, but the feeling of happiness he gets from Gullespie does not alter. Now dressed, Leokul tries the cliff again and again makes it to a height of 10 feet. Ana and Tossur make sure to keep a distance, and Leokul tells Ignitus to climb to the same height so they can assist each other up, although Ignitus is uncertain if he can accomplish this safely. Once they're at the same level, Leokul tries to use Ignitus as a ladder but falls down. Tossur immediately casts Feather Fall so he takes no additional damage, with Leokul appreciative but Ana upset that he didn't use it earlier. In a feat of inhuman rage and frustration, Ignitus uses his strength to punch himself new handholds and makes it to the top of the cliff. Atop the cliff Holding to the top of the cliff, Ignitus looks up to see a giant bird looking at him. He blinks, and the bird vanishes, in its place a dimwitted raven greets him. Although it is now dark, behind Gullespie he also sees three people carrying lanterns, rope and pitons. Ignitus almost breaks down in relief that help as arrived and frustration that it arrives after he climbed the cliff. Ignitus tells them he and his travelling fellows were shipwrecked on the beach below. The well-built leader exclaims that they've arrived 300 miles east of their intended destination of Lamburg, there's no nearby place that's easier to climb the cliff, and they can't get a boat down till morning; they'll have to drag the others to the clifftop. As the other two villagers help the others up (Tossur carrying Ignitus' full plate armour in his bag of holding, which they all then realize Ignitus could have carried them all up in), the leader pulls Ignitus up properly and introduces himself to the group as Torvin Goldmere, unofficial mayor of the nearby lantern city of Dawnlight, ten minutes' travel to the north. When the Adventurers reach Dawnlight, they notice that several are visibly disgruntled to have been woken at night, some carrying broomsticks in a defensive manner as though they had to bat Gullespie away from them, and with the raven now perched on its owner's shoulder, they all glare at Tossur, who apologizes to them. As it is now long past midnight, and there being no inn or tavern, they are shown to an unused building awaiting new residents and currently holding a number of beds. Inside Leokul's armour Ignitus takes off his armour and climbs into bed with his scythe. As Leokul peels off his wet armour for the night, he finds its interior is coated in blood he's sure isn't his own, acquiring mild depravity from the shock. Not being able to find any injuries on himself, he gets the attention of the others who are not too pleased to be kept awake. They all take turns inspecting him for injury, but find none. They do find a greenish moss amongst the blood that Ana doesn't recognize but is certain is not from a coastal area. She tries to ask where the armour is from, but Leokul says he's had it for years. Ignitus pops outside to see if anyone is awake who could help, but it the dead of night no one else in Dawnlight is about. Leokul grows increasingly distressed by his condition and the attention he's getting from his fellow travellers, prompting the others to give up assisting him. As he clears the blood off himself, Tossur thinks of all the people who could have cast such a spell, but doesn't recall seeing any such person in Dawnlight. Ignitus flips a table (such that it lands right way up) and attempts to go to bed, but Ana confronts him over the action, casting Light on the table when he at first ignores her. Tossur then gets angry that the light will keep him awake, so she dismisses it and they finally fall unconscious, Leokul crying in his sleep. Memorable quotes Dungeon Master's introduction "Welcome, Adventurers, and listen well, as I paint you a portrait of words of this world known as 'Avbaroy'. The year is 75 AC; that's seventy-five years since the generally agreed-upon ending of a long period of upheaval and forgotten time known as the Dark Ages. "The Mannish Empire creeps and crawls across the land, seeking new territories, including nearly half of the sacred Golden Forest of the elves of Avalas, while the dwarves of Karazi sit drunkenly in their chiselled chairs, high up in the Elwind Mountains. In the dark corners of taverns across the lands, murmers and whispers of war are blossoming, as the State Mages of the avaricious human empire press further and further along the borders. "And into this web of politics and greeds flits the unfortunate fly in our tale: a warlock by the name of Michael Arcanon. A former State Mage himself, Arcanon departed under less than pleasant terms and, after a period of restless transit across the continent, has recently reappeared after a year of silence to announce a momentous ocassion. The misty and to-date uninhabited island, the stoic phantom uttered in jest by fishermen throughout the Empire, known only as Marshall's Ghost, has been boarded and occupied by Arcanon. "From its shores and peaks, massive white hawks, some 30 metres in wingspan, have carried crates of parchment to cities and villages of all nations, asking that all those oppressed, forlorn or displeased travel swiftly to Arcanon's new sanctuary on the mysterious island. Hopeful and vicious eyes alike are being drawn to the virgin land, and just before the last port of Farostown (a small island in the southwest) was closed by the Imperial Navy, YOU lucky four, huddle together in the nearest approximation of a seaworthy vessel and set sail towards the mists. After more nights of turbulent seas and more days of baking sun than any of you particularly care to count, the mists begin to part, and in the distance you see a smooth beach of untouched sand. "And so again I bid you welcome, Adventurers, to this game of Dungeons & DragonHats." Ana's introduction Crane: Do I get to say my Elvish name now? Lying: Oh boy. Glitch: '''Oh god, look how happy… '''Bunce: '''No one else is. *everyone laughs* '''Lying: Point made. DragonHat: '''Go on then. '''Ana: Well, my name is Anasyala sic Gwavir. I am a half-elf who, usually humans get bored of trying to say my name a lot, and by 'bored' I mean frustrated and scream and curse, so they just call me Ana. I am a druid, a lady druid, and I have an elf named Mira and she's pretty awesome. Lying: You have an elf? You're a druid with an elf in tow? DragonHat: Slavery! Crane: I mean eagle. They both start with 'e', dude, cut me a break. Tossur's introduction Lying: Bunce, you have an animal companion, you go. Tossur: I do have an animal companion, and that is the only person I've been speaking to on the boat for any substantial amount of time. I've been keeping myself to myself, but now that we're here I may as well tell you my name is Tossur Tornglans— *everyone except Bunce laughs* Tossur: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? Lying: I tried not to! Tossur: WHAT? Leokul: Nothing, sorry, carry on. Tossur: I've been keeping my name a fantastic secret— Lying: Probably with good reason. Tossur: Yes, with good reason! *more laughter* Glitch: "People keep laughing for some reason!" Tossur: WHAT IS THIS? Crane: What do we call you? Have we just been refering to you as 'Elf'? Tossur: shoulder Is my raven pulling faces? Lying: That's tricky, three of you are elves. Crane: Oh boy. Tossur: I don't understand what's funny. Jerks. Lying: Continue, Bunce. Bunce: No, I'm going! walking offscreen Lying: How? DragonHat: Well, shit. Tossur: returning I don't know, I'm stuck! crying Crane: What are you? Tossur: I'm an elf. Crane: What else are you? Lying: '''Mostly elf. '''Tossur: Mostly elf. I'm elf going back as far- as many generations back as I can recall. Lying: Which may or may not be one. Crane: Oh boy. Tossur: I don't know what else to introduce myself as. DragonHat: You're an elven what? Crane: What class are you? Bunce: Can't remember. *laughter* Lying: Really? Bunce: thinking/looking it up Sorcerer! DragonHat: Yes!' There we go.' Bunce: There we go. Ana: What else is with you? DragonHat: Hmm? Bunce: "What else is with me?" or "Who else is with me?"? Lying: Well you said you've been speaking with your raven; does your raven have a name? Tossur: I have my trusty companion; I say trusty, I bought it from a market a couple of days ago. *laughter* Tossur: Its name is Gull. Ignitus: Gull? Tossur: Gull. Ignitus: Ok. Tossur: It's a raven, its name is Gull, I didn't name it! Ok? I just- Lying: Just Gull? Leokul: It named itself. Tossur: 'Gull' is perfectly fine, 'Gull' will do. *more laughter* Lying: Is there a last name there? Tossur: awkward Erm, no, no. Just a single name. I, you see, it kind of gets excited when I use its full name, so I'm just gonna set that aside for the time being. Lying: Right... Tossur: Gull. Say hello to Gull. Leokul's introduction Lying: So, so far we've had two people- we've had four people stuck on a very degraded fishing boat across the sea, two of whom have been speaking to birds the entire trip. Lying: So, Liam, how have you been handling this? This very odd company? Leokul: I have made a point of not talking to anybody because quite frankly I don't see anyone worth talking to. The adventurers joke for a while about the silence they've shared on the dilapidated rowboat. Leokul:' Shut up, I'm still introducing myself.' Lying:' Continue.' Leokul:' I like to keep myself to myself. Anybody who I tend to reach out to' causes issues, so that's why I didn't make a point of talking to anybody. I just spent the whole voyage playing with my knives. So you're all quite nervous around me. Lying: Ok, this company's getting even less comfortable. Ignitus begins introducing himself before the adventurers realize they don't have Leokul's name. DragonHat: Have you acutally finished introducing yourself, Liam? Glitch:' I have, yes, sorry.' DragonHat: Oh you have, k, right. Tossur: What was your name? I wasn't listening. Ignitus: Yeah, you didn't say your name. Leokul: Oh, my name is Leokul. And I'm not telling you my last name. Tossur: laughter Oh sorry, I thought that's what you did. Ignitus's introduction Lying: Ok, so two people talking to birds, and one guy playing with knives. Dragon, how safe did you feel on this trip? Ignitus: I felt rather safe considering I'm basically a Terminator... *silence* Ignitus: ...Essentially. Bunce: WHAT? Ignitus: I'm essentially wearing full plate. Bunce: Can you turn into liquid metal? Ignitus: Pretty much. That's what I get at the next level. Bunce: What? Am I very confused about the setting of this campaign? Lying: You might be soon, I'm not sure. Leokul finishes introducing himself, Ana wonders if she could have bought oars, the adventurers joke about prostitution. Crane: Anyway, do you want to introduce yourself, Andy, before this gets any worse? Lying: It's pretty bad already. Glitch: It is pretty bad. DragonHat: Anyway, my character is known as Ignitus Nightbane, I- Lying: Naturally. DragonHat: Yes, of course. Essentially, pretty much keeping to myself for good reason. I don't really get on very well with people. I try to do the right thing, but it usually ends up in the most chaotic way. So, I try my best to do the right thing, but I essentially will do it pretty much any way. Since everyone spent the voyage doing something, I was sitting there just buffing my armour, kinda like that. his nipples Lying: Is that a new lingo from the Empire, or? DragonHat: No no no, just literally buffing my armour. But yeah, I'm weilding a two-handed scythe, so that might have drawn some attention. Lying: That probably would have drawn quite a bit of attention, yes. Bunce: Ohhhhhhhh, you're that dream I had. DragonHat: So essentially, the goal is, the secend I get ahold of a black hooded cloak, I am death incarnate, pretty much. Glitch: Is that why you're coming to the island, to find a black cloak? DragonHat: Yeah, that's pretty much it, yeah. I just want a really good Halloween costume. References Story, setting and characters *Ana casts Speak With Animals, Endure Elements, Guidance and Light, and mentions she can cast Cure Light Wounds. Tossur casts Feather Fall. *The Adventurers learn they are 300 miles east of their intended destination of Lamburg, instead finding themselves in their first lantern city: Dawnlight. *The Adventurers encounter their first oddities on Marshall's Ghost: The giant hawks and the moss. *Bunce off-handedly mentions that Tossur's hometown has no discos. alluding to its puritanical nature. *While Ana is asking where he's been and where he got his armour, Leokul states that he's been to Anatolipolis. This is a port city on Pericle, one of the larger islands in the southern Percillian Ocean, far from Marshall's Ghost. *When Tossur tries to recall any magic that could have affected Leokul in the way it did, Lying mentions that the study of magic is fairly young at this time. Allusions *Gullespie is named after the snow golem from VGToolbox's Minecraft LPs, Gillespie, who is in turn named after Gilbert the Snowman from Yogscast Rythian and Zoey's "The Tekkit Adventure" series. He is initially referred to only as 'Gull' so that this can come as a surprise. *When Ana calls up to Ignitus at the top of the cliff, she asks what he sees with his special eyes. *In Dawnlight, Ignitus literally flips a table. s1